Skills
by ahmandie
Summary: ONESHOT:  Levi's adorable cousin is in town, and the members of Fairy Tail are eager to show off their  sometimes unconventional  skills.


Skillls  
>April 2009<br>Oneshot

* * *

><p>Levi's cousin had come to town.<p>

"Your cousin?" Lucy asked, looking up from her books. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she had various texts and notebooks spread out like a fan before her. She had been researching Stellar Spirit techniques and began clearing the table as soon as she saw two-thirds of Shadow Gear approaching.

"Her folks are here for some family business," said Jet, lifting the brim of his multi-tiered hat, lowering himself into a seat.

"And she wanted to see where big cousin Levi and her friends worked," Levi explained, smiling as she slid next to Jet. "Her family's visiting from California."

"Wow, California?" Lucy remarked, tucking her pen behind her ear. "That's really far."

Levi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, tell me about it. It's expensive to travel all the way out here, so I figured it would be nice to show her around since I dunno when they'll come back." She glanced at the door. "Oh, there they are! Over here!"

Lucy watched as Droy sauntered to the table, escorting a little girl who looked like the splitting image of Levi. She had the same flowy hair, just longer and pulled into pigtails. And as she looked up to smile at Droy, Lucy saw that the girl also had the same smile. 'How cute! She even has a book with her,' she thought.

The little girl scampered to sit next to her cousin, a curious look on her face as she took in her surroundings. "Are you cousin Levi's friend?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, my name's Lucy, what's yours?"

"Evelyn! But you can call me Evie! I'm six," she said, thrusting her hand out as Jet playfully ruffled her hair.

Lucy grinned, shaking the little girl's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Evie. Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Evie looked up at the high ceilings with awe. "It's so big in here!" she exclaimed, turning to peer at other guild members scattered around the room. "Are all these people your friends, Levi?"

Turning to glance around, Levi said, "Yep, let's see." Turning Evie towards the bulletin board, she pointed out her friends. "See that round guy? That's Reedus."

Evie's eyes widened. "Wow, he's so fat!"

Laughing, Droy explained. "He uses picto magic, Evie. He's fat so he can draw on his stomach. Next to him is Nav."

Jet gestured towards the bar. "See the pretty lady over there? That's Mirajane. And the lady with that big barrel is Kana."

"Kana must eat a lot of spicy food! I always drink a lot of water when I eat grandma's kimchi!"

Giggling, Lucy pointed towards the large map which hung on the far-side of the guild. Her scarlet hair also pulled back, Erza was busy charting out the fastest route to her next mission. "That's Erza, she's a sword mage. She's super strong."

"Who are those guys over there?" Evie pointed towards a section of the guild where two certain Fairy Tail members were eating rather noisily.

"Hm? Oh, the one in his underwear is Grey. He's an ice mage," answered Droy, "And the one with the pink hair is Natsu, a dragon slayer."

"What?" Natsu's head shot up, looking around, his mouth half stuffed with flaming chicken. "I heard that! Who said it? My hair is not pink! It's SALMON colored. SALMON!"

"Salmon is a shade of pink, stupid.," smirked Gray, spooning a large scoop of melon-flavored ice into his mouth. Pulling on a pair of jeans, he continued, "In fact, it's a brighter pink then your hair. That's good, Natsu."

"In my box of crayons, I have a salmon colored one," Evie proudly told Lucy. "It's one of my favorites! I use it to draw pretty pink flowers."

After showing the ice mage a certain finger ("Hey Gray, my nose is really itchy.") Natsu came over to investigate. "Eh? Who're you?"

"Natsu, Gray, this is my cousin, Evie. Evie, Natsu and Gray," introduced Levi.

Gray stretched out on the seat next to Evie and presented her with a closed fist.

"Oh?" After failing to pry his fingers open, she looked up at him, her tiny lips drawn in a pout. "Aww, Mr. Gray, what's in your hand? Show me!"

"Ready? Okay. Watch this." Gray's fingers sprung open, and with a gentle gust of icy breath, the air was full of tiny drifting snowflakes. Evie clasped her hands together. "So pretty!" Gathering a few snowflakes in his hand, Gray lightly snapped his fingers. The snowflakes melded together, creating a single sakura-shaped crystal of ice. Evie peered at his palm and gasped as the crystal quickly evaporated. Gray chuckled. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Psh, that's nothing. This is way cooler!" declared Natsu stepping back, turning his face towards the sky.

"What are you doing, Mr. Natsu?" asked Evie. Once his neck was perfectly straight, Natsu reached up and opened his mouth wide, grasping the air in front of his mouth into a fist. 'What exactly IS he doing?' thought Lucy, her chin propped up by the palm of her hand. 'There's nothing there for him to grab.'

Suddenly, it appeared as if Natsu's fingers had closed around a fiery hilt. As he pulled his arm upwards, the outline of a huge, flaming sword emerged from his mouth. As he stuck his tongue out, he pushed out the tip of the blade. "Ta Da!" he exclaimed as Evie and the rest of the table party applauded, some more enthusiastic then others.

"You guys have the coolest magic!" Evie exclaimed as Natsu plunked himself down at the table. Turning to Lucy, she said, "Hey Ms. Lucy? What kind of magic can you do?" Looking at the texts that Lucy had stacked to the side, she asked, "Are you a Solid Script mage like Levi?"

"Nope, I'm a Stellar Spirit mage, want to see?"

"Yes, please!" Evie nodded.

"Alright," Lucy said, pushing herself up, using Natsu's shoulder as leverage. She walked to the aisle between tables which had served as Natsu's make-shift stage. She stood still, her feet together, and gathered her energy.

"I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world," she chanted, extending an arm holding a silver key, "Thou...shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open a door to the Canis Minor, Nicola!"

With a small burst of light and smoke, Plue appeared, it's arms extended. "Puuuun!" it said, cheerfully hopping onto the table.

Lucy smiled apologetically, raising her left arm to the back of her neck. "Sorry, I know my magic isn't as flashy as Natsu's and Gray's can be, but-" She looked up at the table, and was surprised to see Evie at the edge of seat, her eyes sparkling.

"Lucy, that was so cool! I never thought I'd ever meet a real-life..." Evie exclaimed excitedly.

"A real-life what, Ev?" Levi asked, surprised at her cousin's reaction.

"A Pokemon trainer! A real life Pokemon trainer! Wait till I tell Kev! He'll never believe me!"

"...Pokemon...trainer?" Invisible "..." marks appeared over everyone's heads as they tried to figure out just exactly what a "pokemon trainer" was.

Evie rushed over to Lucy. "Your pokemon is a little weird looking, but that's okay! How did you make your Pokeballs look like keys? So cool! But you have to work on our delivery!"

"My...delivery?"

"Yeah! Real Pokemon trainers go like this!" Evie stood in a broad stance, one arm thrust in front of her holding an imaginary ball. "And they say, 'Go, Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Wha?"

"Ms. Lucy! If you wanna get better you have to try!"

"O-okay," Lucy adopted a similar stance. "Uh, go, Plue, I choose you." With a 'Puun,' Plue hopped in front of her. 'I wonder if this will help my summoning? Is this girl a master summoner? I should do what she says.'

"I'm sorry, Lucy, my cousin has a very active imagination," Levi apologized, getting up. "But it's time to meet your parents, Evie, time to go."

"Oh okay," said Evie, skipping over to take Levi's hand as they made their way out of the guild.

"Tell everyone thank you," said Jet, an amused smile on his face as he and Droy stood up and stretched their legs. "It's not everyday you get to meet a dragon slayer, an ice mage, and a stellar spirit sorceress," said Droy, yawning.

Evie turned around and waved. "Nice to meet you! Thanks for showing me your magic!"

"No problem!" Natsu replied. "Come back later and we'll show you more!"

"And Ms. Lucy! Don't forget to shout, 'Gotta catch em all!'"

One week later, Lucy could be found in the outskirts of Magnolia, wearing loose fitting jeans, a white-sleeved, blue jacket, and a red and white baseball cap. A finger pointed firmly in front of her, she shouted, "Taurus, Go! Axe Smash!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I totally forgot I wrote this! This was one of the first things I wrote for FT fanfiction, haha.


End file.
